The Gender Bender Fiasco
by writerzero
Summary: The story occurs several months after Drakken uses a weapon called the Gender Bender Machine of Manipulation. While it has the pairing of [Kim/Shego] and [Ron/Drakken] don't expect a weak Ron Stoppable. Team Possible will clash with the Ron and Drakken duo in epic battle. Who wins? Read and see.


_**Sadly, I do not own Kim Possible.**_

 _ **Note** : A long while back I wrote a story that briefly mentioned a Gender Bender Machine that would change the sexual orientation of the people it was used on. Drakken had planned to take over the world midst the confusion it caused when used. In this story, while he failed to take over the world, it did change the sexual orientation of him, Shego, Kim, and Ron. The story takes place some time after the use of the machine, at which point the four are used to the situation as well as the new pairings. Yeah, it does have Kim and Shego paired so I guess it's KiGo, but also note that if you hate Ron then this is not the story for you. I do NOT, and never will, write a weak Ron Stoppable._

 _ **The Gender Bender Fiasco**_

 _Drakken and Ron, sitting in a tree, ...  
_

 _The more things change, the more they remain the same._ Dr. D, aka Drakken, considered this while fiddling with the machine of destruction that was his current creation. At random intervals, and always with a faint smile of satisfaction, the blue-skinned man would briefly glance up to look at the mouth-watering image of the young blonde boy, or perhaps man was a better word, who slowly paced the lair. Once, before what he considered to be a very _fortunate_ incident with the Great Gender Bender Machine of Manipulation, it'd been Shego with her always sharp tongue who'd sat in the lab, reading her magazines while filing her ever-so-deadly fingernails. Now it was the young man who paced the floor, always wearing a serious expression. The sharp tongue hadn't change, nor had the mocking tone that was often used on him, but there were compensations ... Resuming his work on the new machine, Dr. D gave a deep sigh of contentment, wishing as he did so that things would never change. _Except I do want to take over the world, the man_ silently amended a moment later. That his soul desire had yet to become reality was another of the things that had remained the same.

"How's the machine coming along," Nacho Beast demanded, suddenly turning towards his partner in crime.

"Almost finished," came the prompt reply as Drakken snapped a panel on said machine shut and stood up. "With this the world will be mine," he gloated, grinning manically.

Immediately Nacho Beast closed in on his partner, stopping no more than a foot from the suddenly fearful man.

"I-I m-m-mean o-o-ours," Dr. D gulped.

Jabbing a finger into his lover's stomach, Nacho Beast smirked ruthlessly. "Just do your job," the man coldly stated, sending chills of delight as well as fear down his partner's tingling spine. "You spend so much time gloating it gets in the way of your work, meaning you mess up, always."

Drakken gulped again, and nodded. "I'll stay focused," he profusely promised, feeling the stirring of desire within his groin. While, as a straight male, he'd once desired Shego, the woman had never returned his affection, and her relentless ridicule towards him had for years ended any hope of sexual intimacy, making him a near eunuch. But with the blonde-haired man things were different, vastly different.

"See that you do," Nacho Beast replied, sounding less frigid as he slid the finger slowly, sensuously, up and across Drakken's chest. Now smiling deviously, the sidekick watched as his lover's eyes became unfocused and lust filled.

"G-g-gaa," Drakken managed, stuttering as the slowly moving finger reached his chin where it gently tilted his head upward, positioning it perfectly for what was to come.

Nacho Beast leaned forward and softly placed a gently, though passionate kiss on his boyfriend's eagerly waiting lips. The kiss lasted for but a few brief seconds, yet the knees of Drakken sagged and the man slumped against the wall with a silly smile on his face.

"Even if the we don't get the world today," Nacho Beast promised the man, "I'll still reward you just so long as you don't mess up." He leaned in and gave an enticing, though blue ear, a few quick nibbles.

"I-I-I-I ..." Drakken stood up straight, then fell over backwards as his knees refused to support him. "I have to recheck the wiring," the now highly motivated man firmly stated from the floor of the lair, though his mind held only the memory of the kiss, and his ability to focus was reduced as thoroughly as Shego's words had once neutered him. Knees still weak, he crawled over to the machine where he popped a panel open.

Smiling, watching the way his lover's butt moved as he crawled, Nacho Beast fingered the whip at his side, then turned his focus to the lair entrance. He knew the odds of success this time was no better than the last dozen or so times Kim Possible and her sidekick, Shego, had defeated them, but the least he could do was give the enemy a fight. And who knew, perhaps they would get lucky. After all, luck had only to fall their way once and, as many time as he failed, Drakken was not one to give up; they were giving lady luck an awful lot of chances to get it right.

 _Wonder if that's what I find so alluring about him,_ Nacho Beast wondered with a slight smile, giving the butt of his boyfriend another glance. _No matter how thorough and brutal the defeat, he always stands back up. How can that be anything but enticing? He's a man who can be knocked down, but never truly defeated._ With desire of his own now stirring, distracting him, the aroused man gulped and focused on the entrance again. Briefly he recalled a certain redhead whose knees he'd once made weak with his kisses. Knowing he was failing as a boyfriend, he'd tried to step up in every way possibly. Part of that, so as he didn't embarrass himself when they kissed, had been reading more than a dozen books on the subject. Briefly the serious expression on the man's face faded as he recalled how much time he'd spent practicing on a pillow. Rufus had offered to help, but he'd found that to be just a bit ... too disturbing. Now, even as he recalled his once unrelenting passion for Kim Possible, he felt nothing of a sexual nature towards the woman. She was just an enemy, admittedly a much respect one, who stood against his and his lover's plans.

"Roll the cameras," Nacho Beast suddenly yelled as he caught sight of the redhead, as well as her ebony-haired sidekick, trying to sneak into the lair. "Folks, the show is about to begin." There was excitement, a certain glee, in the man's voice. Ron Stoppable, aka the Nacho Beast, had decided that if these battles were near unwinnable, he would at least enjoy them. It was something he'd learned from Drakken, and which made him love the cutely-colored blue-skinned villain all the more.

"Rolling," Dr. D replied, also grinning. "Welcome, Kim Possible," he added enthusiastically, focusing on his nemesis.

 _Time: Earlier that morning._

 _Kim and Shego, sitting in a tree, K I ...  
_

Kim Possible sleepily yawned and snuggled even closer to the pillow she was using. That said pillow was faintly green, being the bare breast of a green-skinned, plasma-powered, former super-villainess didn't bother her at all; in fact, Kim Possible loved the pillow, and the amazing woman it was packaged with.

 _The perfect way to start a day,_ the redhead idly thought, listening to the sound of her lover's hypnotic breathing, almost swept back into a deep, peaceful sleep by the gentle rising and falling of the breast she had, as usual, claimed as a pillow.

Reluctantly the young woman struggled to full consciousness, knowing that she had but seconds to stop the alarm clock before it went off. Always, without fail, the woman would awake a bare five minutes before its shrill alarm. Usually she managed to turn it off; when she didn't it met its fellow alarm clocks in the great trash-heap in the sky. Shego did not care to have her rest disturbed by such trivialities as waking up early for college courses.

Kim Possible rubbed the sleep from her eyes and eyed the still sleeping form of her lover. Her and Shego, she had to admit, was a perfect match. They liked many of the same things, meaning she never had to explain her love of cuddle bunnies to the woman. In fact, the two of them could spend hours just discussing the latest cuddle-bunny creation, and squeal over them. Unlike her best friend since pre-K, Shego never gave her strange looks when the issue of cuddle bunnies came up.

Then there was the issue of martial arts. She could practice with her lover to her heart's content without holding back, or fearing that she might put the woman in the hospital. Rather, they often ended up doing more than just sparring as they rolled around on the practice mat. With such pleasure as the usual outcome of a bout, Kim was sure both she and Shego were now a step above where they'd been before the Great Gender Bender Incident. Neither of them wish for things to go back to the way they'd been before.

During the several months they'd been lovers there was only one thing that she and her partner disagreed on – food. Shego ate like Ron. She ate the same foods, she ate in the same way, and she usually ate just as much. Kim had found it gross with her former lover, and she still thought it gross with her current lover. The redhead, recalling the way Shego guzzled food, gave a slight shudder and cringed a little.

As the redhead quickly, and very quietly, went about her morning routine she pondered the past few months. That she and Shego were a couple seemed natural, being something she gave thanks for each morning when she woke up with Shego peacefully sleeping next to her. Briefly Kim fingered the choker she wore, a dark-green ribbon of cloth that circled her neck on which the word 'PRINCESS' was formed in black, inch-high, cursive writing. It was strange how the pet name now made her glow inside, how the way her lover said it made her want to smile and smile and ...

Kim shook her head, pushing the thought from her mind. She knew what would happen it she allowed it to linger. She and Shego, in bed, making love until even the evening classes were over, let alone the morning ones. _Then again,_ the redhead though ruefully, _it is the morning classes I hate, so I wish Shego would wake up and ravish me._ It'd happened before, but as Kim gave her lover a small peck on the lips the focus of her desire, other than giving a small, satisfied smile, didn't so much as twitch. _Damn,_ Kim silently sighed before rushing out the door.

 _Kim's Life ...  
_

Kim made her way through the campus of Middleton University, watching the people as they flowed around her. A lot were feminists, and those she didn't fear. But she'd been attacked numerous times while on her way to class, causing her to eye each person as though they were a potential synthodrone, or worse ... a tweeb drone. To say the least, the tweebs didn't agree with her current relationship; actually, they hated it, and more than once she'd been forced to attend to a tweeb drone, or usually two, on the way to class. They wanted her to date Ron so he could be their big brother again.

"Touching someone when they're asleep is sexual assault," a voice bellowed shrilly over the crowd. "No, it's worse than sexual assault," the voice continued. "It's a violent and savage sexual assault by the patriarchy to enforce their inhuman, patriarchal subjugation of women."

"Really?" Kim asked, pausing to eye the rather attractive, green-haired girl who was doing the shrieking.

"How can a person who's unconscious consent?" the girl asked in return, smiling back at the gorgeous redhead.

"True, they can't," Kim replied, frowning deeply, feeling a twinge of guilt. _Did I just sexually assault Shego when I kissed her,_ Kim Possible pondered, not liking the idea one bit at all.

"Humph," a passing guy interjected as he stopped to look at Kim and the other girl. The look in his eyes, as well the tone of that single word, clearly demonstrated that he was a man about to mansplain. "Does that only apply when a guy does it, or also when the woman does it?" he asked.

"Only men are beasts who can brutalize women like that," the girl assured the man as she considered the best way to neuter the nuisance who'd just interrupted her.

The man puffed out his chest, preparing the rant that would demolish the duo before him. The evil, patriarchal beast didn't get to say another word.

 _Dweeb drone!_ Kim's mind yelled upon seeing the chest of the man expand – and indeed it did very much resemble that of a dweeb drone preparing to explode. Quickly, acting on instinct, the woman who'd foiled the evil deeds of a dozen villains, held her breath and turned away from the insidious danger. As she did so a quick, and very powerful, heel rose to meet the man's groin in a backwards kick that lifted the foul beast a clear foot off the ground. When the pain-struck man had not only fallen back to the ground, but also to his knees, a second devastating kick took him under the chin.

"Wow," the green-haired feminist said, awe-struck. "I wish I could deal with men like that." She stared at Kim like she was the Goddess incarnate.

"Oops," was all Kim had to say as she realized the now unconscious, though somehow still sobbing, man wasn't a dweeb drone. _But he'll heal,_ she decided a second later. _At least Ron did whenever I kicked him like that while sparring._

"So it's okay if I kiss my girlfriend awake in the morning?" Kim asked, turning her back on the man.

"Of course," the green-haired girl immediately replied with her heart racing, hopes soaring. _She's a lesbian, like me,_ she thought with a happy smile.

"Whew," Kim said, wiping some imaginary sweat from her brow. "That's good to know. See you around." Turning her back to the girl she hurried off, still heading to class. Sure the girl was cute, but she had Shego. There wasn't, and never could be, a comparison. Content that all was well with the world, she didn't even notice the nearly invisible dart that missed her by a mere inch to strike the lesbian behind her. A second dart struck the man on the ground.

"Huh," the green-haired girl said, looking puzzled. She felt really weird. Her eyes met those of the man who was just stirring on the ground. "You're kinda cute," she told him, smiling seductively, heart racing, hopes soaring.

The man shook his head, dazed from more than just Kim's kick. Without flickering, his eyes moved past those of the attractive woman to focus on the well-developed butt of a passing, athletic, young man. _Oh wow,_ he silently moaned, _oh wow. I really want me a bite of that ass._

A few moments later Kim entered the first class of the day, the first of three that she hated above all other.

"Hello sis," Jim said to his sister.

"Hello tweeb," Kim said, returning the greeting. She stared back at her brother, wondering where Tim was. The tweebs scores in Middleton High had been perfect, causing the school to give them further tests, graduating them out of high school. During the summer they'd then taken courses at the university. The redhead sighed, wanting to weep. The tweebs were now her teachers for chemistry and physics. On top of it, her mother had decided to teach psychology at the university. After chemistry and physics, that was her third class of the day.

 _Anything to get me out of here,_ the desperate young woman wept.

 _ **Beep … Beep … Beep ….**_

 _Anything but a mission to foil Drakken and ... Ron,_ Kim desperately hoped, quickly amending the prayer. The missions to stop those two didn't usually go well. Actually, they never went well.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Drakken and Ron are at it again," Wade replied.

Kim Possible gripped her red locks with both hands and screamed.

 _Entering the lair of the Nacho Beast ...  
_

"You sure you want to do this, Princess?" Shego asked, frowning as she looked at the trees they were walking through.

"I don't have a choice," Kim said, gulping as she cautiously scrutinized those same trees.

'It's safe," Shego assured the girl. "At least, I hope so." She also swallowed nervously.

Kim sighed. Without Shego to protect him, foiling Drakken was a job that should've been easy. She'd been the main fighter of Team Possible and Shego had been Drakken main fighter. Sure there were the synthodrones, but they didn't really count. No number of those could stop both her and Shego. It should've been easy, but Drakken now had Ron, or rather, the Nacho Beast.

The red head gave the trees and grass another close inspection. Drakken had the Nacho Beast, and the Nacho Beast had … Rufus. She shuddered and pulled her arms close around herself as if cold, or terrified.

After the Gender Bender incident Rufus, who'd once been a simple – if very intelligent – pet, had decided to start a family. Kim wasn't sure what to think of that. Before the incident the naked mole rat hadn't so much as looked at a female naked mole rat, but afterwards he'd decided to start a family and had married not one, not two, and not even three, but _ten_ female naked mole rats. With six-hundred kids, to say Rufus now had a family was the understatement of the century. And they all wanted cheese.

"I don't see him," Shego gently assured her lover, pulling the terrified woman in for a hug. They both wanted to go further, to take a moment to rest, and maybe grab a kiss or two. But Drakken's lairs were now always caves in the middle of forests. And neither the forests, nor the caves, were safe.

Yet this time they saw nothing of the naked mole rat, nor his traps. Near the cave of the Nacho Beast the duo gave a sigh of relief and hid their mission bag. Neither of them noticed the little pink guy that watched them with tiny, beady, and very greedy eyes, nor the way the foliage where they'd hid their bag was unnaturally homogeneous.

 _In the dreaded lair ...  
_

Kim and Shego, holding hands, entered the cave knowing it would be the only entrance. The lair of the Nacho Beast would have no ducts they could sneak in through; there was no way they could surprise the devious, and very evil villains that awaited them within.

"Folks, the show is about to begin," said the Nacho Beast gleefully, and Kim reluctantly let go of the hand of her lover to face her former sidekick and ex-lover.

"Welcome, Kim Possible," Drakken said, but as usual Kim Possible just ignored him.

"Indeed, welcome Kimberly Ann Possible," the Nacho Beast echoed with a wicked smile. He was standing, seemingly perfectly at ease, several meters from the lair entrance.

"Stop it," Kim retorted, barely holding back tears. "You're not Zorpox, so stop it with the whole Kimberly Ann thing." Her heart ached. Even if the boy before her would never again be her lover, he was the one who'd once followed her through thick and thin, always by her side. Now he was her most feared enemy. And as a nemesis, he made Shego look like little more than a cuddly kitten.

Ron smiled at the redhead, grinning as only Ron could. "Hey, KP."

"Hey Ron." Kim's eyes slid over to glance at Drakken before she turned back to Ron. "I see you're still with him." She sighed deeply, wanting to scream at her friend's stupidity. "The tweebs have a way to reverse the affect of the Gender Bender machine," she said, speaking in a rush. "You can be normal." Kim Possible shook her head emphatically. "I could set you up with Tara, or Bonnie, or …."

"KP," Ron said, interrupting. "I'm happy where I am, with who I am with." He sent a smile towards Drakken. "He's perfect."

Kim shook her head again, not understanding. "But he's Drakken," she said, as if that explained it all.

"And he's all mine," Ron said, perfectly understanding Kim's point of view. But she hadn't spent months with the man, hadn't seen his strength, the way he could never be defeated. And, beneath the facade of being a villain, the man was extremely kind and always gentle. His friend, despite all the time they'd known each other, would never understand him and Drakken or the way they could sit at a table in a gay bar with eyes only for each other, drinking coco-moo spiced up with some exotic brand of rum while they played footsie under the table. Sometime they would cuddle, sometimes they would just play cards, betting sexual favors for the winner while they soaked up the atmosphere. At other times, when the weather was bad, they would stay in the lair and he would cook ... It was heaven. Drakken really was perfect.

Shego stayed to one side, rolling her eyes. She understood perfectly why Dr. D and the Buffoon were so perfect for each other – they were both losers. Still, she loved Kim, so rather than making some snide remark she kept her mouth closed.

 _He'll see reason when I capture him,_ Kim thought, knowing in her heart it was the truth. _The tweebs will give him a gender bender shot, and he'll be straight again. I'll fix him up with Bonnie. Or perhaps Tara. That doesn't matter, but I'll fix him up with someone. And if the shot doesn't work, there are a ton of gay guys better for him than Drakken._ She entered a battle stance, prepared to battle it out for the sake of her friend's happiness – regardless of the cost to her. She was, after all, a hero. Still, her knees shook, and her face was a little pale.

Shego went into action, hoping to take the duo by surprise before things got ... chilly. Dropping low to the ground to hopefully avoid anything that came back at her, the green-skinned hero went into battle mode. The balls of green plasma flew true to strike the Buffoon in the chest and, for just the briefest of moments, she felt hope that today might be the day they didn't just foil Drakken's plan, but also brought him to justice.

When the plasma merely passed through the target without effect, Shego cursed and twirled gracefully on her feet, moving quickly away from the place where she knew ... A hole open in the floor where she'd just been standing and a huge, heavily veined, very life-like penis emerged, shooting a thick, viscous fluid that not only looked like semen, but also smelled like it.

"Holographs?" Even as she dodged the offensive fluid, the enraged woman put all the fury she could into the single word. Blasting the stupid thing, she knew, would just make things worse. "Coward," she screamed, pivoting on her left foot as the penis turned to track her voice.

"Yep. I traded the tweebs some very interesting chemicals in exchanged for some holographic technology," the Nacho Beast explained, stepping into view beside his holographic image. "Seems they really want their sister back to normal."

"That was you?" Kim said, unable to grasp just how low her friend would sink. "That was you," she repeated, now yelling shrilly. "You know what a chore it is going to school now, and how hard it is to avoid their freaking traps when I got to spend two freaking classes with them." She bellowed the latter, screaming in a rage that turned her cheeks the same color as her hair.

"Face it KP, neither of us want to go back," Ron said, pleading with his friend to understand, to accept.

"I have Shego," Kim retorted. "You have, ... that." She pointed towards Drakken.

Ron gave a deep sigh of frustration, and when several balls of plasma flew him at he stepped behind his own holographic image, disappearing from view.

Shego sent more balls of plasma at the image while an incoherently-screaming Kim Possible threw a chair. Both plasma and chair passed through the image to splatter and shatter on the wall behind it. It seemed the holographic technology could not only make fake images, but also make the actual person invisible.

Shego and Kim gulped, eyes wide as they stared around nervously. A Nacho Beast was bad enough, but an invisible Nacho Beast was ... They both gulped again.

When the giant penis, having run out of ammo, vanished back into the floor, Shego sent her plasma over the floor. It burned away the semen that wasn't semen, filling the air with a burnt smell that made both her and Kim nauseous. Still, it was a lot better than falling and sliding around in the accursed concoction. The green-skinned former villainess, who'd faced down many an enemy, gave a slight shudder even as she retched, struggling not to throw up.

"You," Kim snarled, marching on Drakken. "This is all your fault."

"What two grown men do is none of your business," Drakken managed to gasp out, going pale when the scowling redhead only growled in response.

Forcing down her fury at the blue-skinned villain, Kim finally spoke. "He's eighteen," she pointed out. "Just how old are you? Forty?"

"Forty-two just a week ago," Drakken replied. "It was a lot of fun. Best birthday ever" His eyes glazed and he gave a silly smile, drooling.

Shego shook her head, puzzled. Since he'd been paired with the Buffoon, Drakken had been acting strange. Once in a while he even dared to speak back to her and Princess. And his machines were more creative, more terrifying.

Kim snapped a kick at her foe, striking from as far away as she could so that only her toes connected. During these fights it didn't pay to get too close to either Drakken or the Nacho Beast. Her eyes opened in shock as pained lanced up her leg.

"You okay, love?" Shego asked, feeling faint and weak at the knees as the love of her life hopped around holding her left foot, clearly in pain. And the words that came from the redhead's mouth were ... Shego gulped, eyes radiating fury as she rushed between Kim and Drakken.

Drakken gave a small smile, then bowed before vanishing. He'd been another holograph – one that'd been hiding a cement pillar.

"Dr. D, I'm going to rip out your heart," Shego screamed. Then she tripped. Glad she'd already burned away the semen, the woman gracefully rolled to her feet and snapped a shot of plasma at a nearby console. It went through, doing no damage.

"Frig," Kim said, carefully looking around. "That holograph stuff is making some stuff invisible."

"And some of the stuff we see isn't really there," Shego said, finishing the thought. Then she once again tripped over something that wasn't there. "Dr. D," the green-skinned woman roared in fury.

"Eeek," Kim Possible yelped, jumping away from where she'd been.

"Are you okay, honey," Shego started to asked. Then, when a sharp pain lanced into her butt, she too yelped and moved away from where she'd been. It seemed the Nacho Beast, still invisible, was using that whip of his.

"Eek," Kim shriek.

"Eek," Shego yelped in reply.

"Eek," went Kim.

"Ow" went Shego.

"Ow and not eek?" a voice asked from thin air.

"I'll murder you, you bastard," Shego replied, tilting her head to listen. While she didn't exactly have super hearing, her comet powers did enhance her hearing to some degree.

The green-skinned, super super-villainess let loose with a flow of plasma before she even realized she was hearing the sound of whip's edge cutting through the air. This time it was the Buffoon who went "Umph," and Shego grinned a wicked smile, hoping the plasma had really hurt him. When the whip came into view, having fallen from the Buffoon's grasp she quickly grabbed it.

"Good shot," the Nacho Beast said, still speaking from thin air. "I'm going to have lover boy put some lotion on that later on."

"That'll be hard to do in a Global Justice cell, you bastard." Shego grabbed the handle of the whip, hoping to get a chance to use it on her torturer. She flexed her arm, and then snapped the whip, putting all her super strength into the action. She was going to pay that prick back tenfold.

"If you like it that much," the Buffoon said, "you can keep it."

"I plan to shove it where the sun doesn't shine you asshole," Shego growled, snapping the whip again.

"What an interesting choice of words." The Buffoon was clearly struggling not to laugh. "As you wish," he added.

Shego snapped the whip again, aiming where she thought the pest might be. She missed and, to her shock, the whip started to writhe in her hand.

The edge of the whip, now seemingly alive, sought the opening at the neck in her green and black suit, and slid down the collar, running over her lower back, seeking her ... "Help," Shego shrieked, nearly bursting the eardrums of both Kim and the Buffoon. "Not there," she added with the shriek rising in both volume and pitch as the edge sought her butt. "BUFFOON," she yelled with the sound resonating from the walls. "YOU ARE DEAD." She pulled hard on the whip and it started to come free.

"Lover," Kim said, grabbing the handle to help. 'Are you okay?" There was a frantic worry in her emerald green eyes.

"NO." Shego answered, "GET THIS BLASTED THING OFF ME BEFORE IT RAPES ME."

Kim pulled, and the whip started to slide free of Shego's suit.

As the edge of the whip moved away from her butt, Shego let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived as it curled around her left breast, and held on as if alive. Then ... "EEEEEK!" Shego's scream, delivered from less than a foot away, sent pain coursing into her lover's ears. The whip was now shocking the nipple of that breast as if it was cattle prod, and the breast a cow. "EEEEEEEEK!" Impossibly, the shriek was even louder than before.

Kim Possible, eyes wide in shock of her own, watched as the hair of her lover started to stand on edge and smoke. Gulping, she continued to pull as hard as she could.

Shego felt the electricity coursing through her, and imagined the Buffoon dead before her, torn apart by her own two hand. On the corpse she visualized an expression that spoke of unmentionable agony, of torture that'd lasted for years, for decades. She was going to kill the bastard, Princess or no Princess.

Aided by the Princess, Shego struggled to her feet, feeling more than just a little wobbly. When she looked around she saw the lair now looked different.

"Congratulation," said the despicable Nacho Beast. "Your shrieks were so loud they broke the holographic equipment, not to mention the doomsday machine. The much suffering Buffoon gave a deep sigh. "You know how long it took to set that up. Hours and hours."

"Buffoon," Shego said, speaking in a low, dangerous tone. "Before the day's over, you're going to pray to die."

Ron Stoppable nodded solemnly. "I know," he said. "There are things Drakken can do with his tongue that are just too good ... Sometimes I'm sure the sheer pleasure alone will kill me." His face took on a dreamy look while he gave a sigh that spoke of an impossible to bear ecstasy.

"Not what I mean." Shego lit her hands. "No more holographs, pervert. It's time for me to have some fun."

The Buffoon smiled a smile that spoke of an evil that would curdle the blood of any man, ... or woman.

Shego blinked, feeling a wetness between her leg. "Oh shit," she said, wanting to sob. Looking down she saw that a penis, once again very life-like, had emerged from the floor. This time the semen had hit it's target. "Oh shit," she repeated. Looking, she saw there was a similar penis between her lover's legs. "Oh shit."

"You know," the Buffoon said, frowning as he did so, "it would've been a better show if you'd both stayed outside and let Global Justice handle this." He gave a small laugh. "What Will Du lacks in brains, he more than make up for in a certain department where you two ladies are clearly lacking."

Look down with dread, both Kim and Shego saw the nanites that composed the semen start to eat away at their clothes. Soon both were bare from just above the knees to just below their belly buttons. When it came to clothes, the nanites were very efficient and very hungry bastards.

"Not this time," Kim Possible said, sounding serious. "We're not running just because we're half naked. It's not like it means crap to you and Drakken anyway." She removed her hands from a certain strategic position, and crouched down in a battle stance.

"Speak for yourself, Princess," Shego said, not moving her hands from her crotch. Then, cautiously, she lifted one hand while using the other to maintain her dignity. With the one free hand she prepared to do battle.

Ron Stoppable raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, sounding impressed. "Before you do anything drastic, you should know that semen reduces the dynamic coefficient of friction for the floor to little more than point zero two. At least that what my cuddly teddy bear here says." He smiled towards Drakken. 'Expect a special reward tonight for getting it that a low." Ron Stoppable upped the smile to a devastating grin. 'A very very very special reward."

"Oh boy." Drakken grinned in reply and started to do a silly little dance.

"Stop that," Kim Possible ordered, sounding furious. "Drakken will be in a cell, and Ron will be cured before tonight is out. So no special ... anything." She gulped, sickened by the images her all too vivid imagination showed her. Barely, she manged not to puke.

"Um, what does a coefficient thingie of ... what you said mean?" Shego asked, not liking the sound of it.

"Think of it as being on very slippery ice." The Buffoon grinned at her. "You move and you're naked."

"Oh." Shego looked around. The two penises had vanished, having retreated back into the floor, but said floor was now very white. "Oh," she gulped. "But that can be fixed, Buffoon" The plasma-powered woman prepared to clean the floor of the slippery situation just as she had before, but the movement caused her to slip. She went down, arms waving. One arm struck Princess, who also went down.

Thrashing on the super-slippery surface, the two struggled to rise. By the time they did both were covered in the Nanites of Nudity, as Drakken had named the concoction. Less than a minute later both were nude - except for Kim Possible's 'PRINCESS' collar, but that didn't exactly cover much.

 _The battle ends ...  
_

Once it was sigh that would've made Ron Stoppable swoon with delight, yet as the two furious and thoroughly naked beauties marched on him, the man's thoughts were solely on the money they would make from the videos he'd made of the lair battle. Every villain loved those shows, and was more than willing to pay major cash, sometimes even technology, to get their hands on the footage of various fights. They even had buyers within Global Justice. Who knew Doctor Betty Director had a fetish for young women exhibitionists. And then there was Will Du... Either way, the financing for his and his lover's next attempt to take over the world, and to take control of the world's nacho supply, was in the bag.

With a grin, and a small mocking bow towards the two red-faced heroes, Nacho Beast swept his lover into his arms, hit a button on his belt, then gave the man he held a deep and passion kiss. The two fervently kissing men vanished as a hidden pan-dimensional vortex inducer converted them into radio signals which then, in the space of less than a single second, safely transported them to the far side of the planet where a new lair, as well as a new chance to defeat Team Possible, awaited.

"Now, my blue-skinned villain of mayhem," Nacho Beast said, voice dripping with lust, vibrating with the fiery passion that he'd held back for far too long. "What shall I do with you?"

Drakken, knowing that there things that were just as good as ruling the world, all too willingly allowed himself to be drawn into an embrace that sent shivers of ecstasy through his very soul. Without hesitation he moaned ecstatically as strong, yet very gentle hands, reached around him to caress and massage his butt. _Oh mama,_ the man happily sighed as a quick and eager tongue sought out his impatient mouth. _If this is failure, then I never want to win._

"So ...," a tired and naked Kim Possible said, looking at the spot where the two had disappeared.

"So ...," Shego said, feeling equally tired. "Let's get the clothes we dropped off outside before Global Justice, and that pervert Will Du, show up."

Kim nodded in agreement and led the way outside, feeling a bit revitalized as she felt the way Shego's eyes never left her butt.

Outside the two heroes searched for the bag they'd taken great pain to hide where no one would find it. Of course a naked mole rat is hard to spot, and even if things were a bit weird, Rufus knew which side his bread was buttered on, as well as that of his rather large family. When Global Justice arrived, which of late always included a very helpful Doctor Betty Director, as well as a leering Will Du, they found the duo fervently trying to make loincloths from leaves of poison ivy.

Neither Kim nor Shego's disposition improved when a grinning Bonnie stepped out from behind Will Du to snap a picture. "This will look great in the University Newspaper," she said, gloating.

 _ **End of Story**_

Just a one-shot that came to mind. Hope you enjoyed it, but now please excuse me while I find a toothbrush, put some detergent on it, and shove it up a nostril to scrub the image of Ron and Drakken as a couple from my poor, tortured brain.


End file.
